


office work

by eleven_black



Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: ABO, Dom/sub, F/F, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Natasha Romanov, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleven_black/pseuds/eleven_black
Summary: A new attempt, some details are not well handled, hope will improve
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 13





	office work




End file.
